A World Without Snow
by Steve993
Summary: Following the fight with the Dominators life seems to be normal for Team Flash so to speak. It's the holidays now as Caitlin is still struggling with her powers and fears that whatever happens next might be something she'll regret. All that changes though when the mysterious Phantom Stranger arrives to take her on a journey of remembrance and discovery. Post Invasion Crossover.
1. A Stranger Among Us

**Author's Note: So yeah another story I'm starting while I'm doing some other ones. Though to be honest I don't think this will run as long as those and because of that I'm going to try and focus on this story for this month and get it done and then go back to my other ones I'm in the middle of in the new year.**

 **So this is my first real DC story. Well sort of. I did attempt a Justice League/Avengers EMH crossover that I have now deleted due to being unsatisfied with it. I may get back to it at some point and give it another go when I'm not in the middle of another story. But I felt I still wanted to try and tell a DC story so I decided to turn to the CW Arrowverse and write a story for there. This is my first time writing these characters so forgive me if I'm rusty in how I'm handling them. Of course no matter what this probably won't line up with what happens next (as far as Caitlin is concerned even if I tried too) so think of this as a sort of alternate universe following on from the crossover. Not to mention some characters who do appear in this story (and may appear in my future Arrowverse stories I have ideas for in the back of my mind but one thing at a time) mainly Caitlin's guide I don't think has a slim chance of appearing in the Arrowverse anyway so that'd be another reason to consider this that way.**

 **So why is Caitlin the main character of this Christmas story that is essentially It's A Wonderful Life? Well given what Caitlin's gone through I imagine she's feeling a lot of guilt and this feeling of wanting herself taken away from the world because of this power that feels like a curse so putting her in the role of someone who needs a reminder of her importance makes sense plus she is sort of the one who does ground everyone to a certain extent. She is the pure innocent heart of the group in a way.**

 **In regards to some other points like my other stories I'll put them at the end of the chapter just as closing thoughts. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and it is certainly going to be a challenge for me to write and I hope I do it well.**

* * *

Some time had passed since the fight for Earth's survival against the Dominators. Now it was the holidays which were usually a time of celebration but sometimes dread. Being attacked by aliens and having the entire world nearly destroyed would be considered a big deal and moment for some people and it still is but when the timeline itself has also changed then that's an even bigger deal. Barry had caused all this and was still willing to give himself up as a punishment for what he did even though he never meant any of this. Not that everyone had thought that way at first it took some convincing for everyone to come around but when they did they stood by Barry and now they aren't going anywhere. Caitlin Snow knew deep down that Barry was trying and will set things right. But what if it's too late for her? What if Killer Frost took over completely before he could do so? Before he could stop Alchemy and Savitar and help her? The only way Killer Frost would no longer exist is if she didn't exist which wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She just didn't know what to do.

"So that's it. That's what's transpired now. Aliens. And I thought another Earth was strange. Even more that there's even more than 2 Earths." Caitlin said as she then chuckled. She then looked down at where she was standing which was the make shift grave of her deceased husband Ronnie Raymond. She had made an effort to visit him whenever she could. With what had transpired lately time had slipped away from her preventing her from doing so. Time. Such a complicated thing. "I'm sure if you were here you'd be telling me not to worry. Trying to tell me things are going to be okay. Then maybe we'd kiss and order a pizza and snuggle up together." Tears began to form in Caitlin's eyes. While she had let Ronnie go old emotions often came back whenever she had these talks that while he wasn't here to see physically she hoped he was listening too somewhere else like he always did.

Caitlin paced back and forth around the cemetery as an icicle began to form out of her hands and her eyes began to turn whitish blue "I don't get it. Why out of all the timeline changes did this happen?! Why couldn't it have brought you back somehow?! Take these powers away and give me back you. Or better yet take me away instead." Caitlin cried as she then threw the icicle into a nearby tree leaving it embedded in it. She then looked over at what she had done and gasped as she then closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself down. Since the power dampening cuffs were in use at the moment she was going to need another set for herself. It was the only way she could keep them down for now.

"I guess I'll come back some other time. Maybe never" Caitlin lamented as she walked away in sadness out of the dark cemetery. She suddenly stopped for a moment and looked over across the way. She couldn't be sure of it but it felt liked she was being watched. For a brief moment it looked like she saw a strange man standing there. She then shut her eyes and opened them again to find nothing. The darkness of this place must have been getting to her she thought. Deciding she was alone she opened the gate of the cemetery and walked out down the footpath.

Unbeknownst to her however she was being spotted by a mysterious man. Or rather a mysterious stranger who had somehow made himself invisible as he watched her walk down the path.

"Life isn't easy to "get" Dr. Snow. Everything happens for a reason. And you are about to understand why events have transpired the way they are for you." The Stranger said as he walked down the footpath following her.

Meanwhile Barry and Cisco had been setting up the Christmas decorations at the lab. While the time for the holidays was usually something to look forward too for most people for, Barry it was the most hectic time of the year for different reasons. Every year since he got his powers a villain often pulled the biggest plan they could at this time. I guess if you wanted to show how big you were the holidays which were all about giving big events and gifts were the right time for it not that he wanted things to go bad. This year in particular he was worried. While the Dominators were a big challenge to face facing Alchemy and Savitar was a challenge he wasn't sure how he was going to handle especially at this time. He had the help of his friends who were finally starting to trust him again which he was grateful for but if he was going to end this he needed to fight fire with fire. Or rather speed with speed.

"Alright that seems to be everything in order. If there's nothing else to do we can begin our annual Christmas re-watch of Die Hard back at Joe and Iris's place." Cisco said with a smile as he put the last ornament on. He then looked over and saw Barry staring off into the distance contemplating. "Barry? You okay?"

Barry turned around as he smiled again trying to show nothing was wrong. "Nah it's just. We do this every year I get it. But why is Die Hard a Christmas movie?"

"Well because it takes place at Christmas. Plus it's one of the greatest action films of all time. It's Die Hard man you know it's awesome." Cisco said as if this was all obvious.

"Yeah but Lethal Weapon takes place at Christmas too and that's a pretty badass movie too." Barry added countering his point

"Okay you're right but second after Die Hard" Cisco replied

"What about Home Alone? Does that count? What makes a Christmas movie a Christmas movie?" Barry asked his friend who seemed enthusiastic to continue their conversation

"Well yeah Home Alone is a Christmas movie the whole thing with the mom is she's trying to get back to her son no duh it is. I guess if Christmas plays a big part then it's a Christmas movie." Cisco said trying to end the conversation.

"But if it takes place at Christmas like Die Hard does but the idea of the holiday doesn't play a big part does that mean it's a Christmas movie" Barry asked as Cisco tried to think of an answer but before he could he was distracted as he felt Barry's hand on his shoulder as he saw him smiling at him. "I've missed this. Talks like this."

"Yeah me too" Cisco said giving a smile back.

The two friends were broken out of their thoughts as they saw Caitlin enter the room "Well I'm glad the bromance is officially back. You have no idea what it means to see you two not at each other's throats anymore."

"We're going back my place to watch what may or may not be a Christmas movie. Do you want to come?" Barry asked

"Die Hard yeah I know the tradition. I think I'll sit out this year. I still haven't gone back to watch Harry Potter knowing Alan Rickman is gone so it'll be the same kind of idea here." Caitlin said as she walked up to the two.

"His first film. He was in his 40s when he did that film. He truly was one of the best." Cisco said as he held up his hand to the sky in salute

"So where do you plan to crash or what are you going to be doing?" Barry asked a little reluctantly. While he trusted Caitlin enough that she could keep her powers contained there was still a part of him that feared Killer Frost might be let out again if she plays to a vulnerable part of Caitlin's mind and at this time in particular people can be quite vulnerable. And if he wasn't there to stop her this time he may lose her for good and he wouldn't allow that.

"I was just thinking of staying here and doing some work" Caitlin said as she looked around the lab.

"By yourself? In an empty lab that's been known for being the center of weird stuff on a cold night?" Cisco asked before he saw Caitlin looking at him realizing his poor choice of words. "Sorry. It's going to be hard describing the weather for awhile I guess?"

"Nah it's okay. I'll be okay. The cold never bothered me anyway." Caitlin said trying to make light of the situation. But even then cold nights never did bother her even before she got her powers. She was accustomed to working in that environment when the heater broke down and right now it was.

"I'm heading off. You'll follow me right Barry?" Cisco asked

"Yeah I will just go on ahead." Barry said as he watched Cisco walk out the door.

"I really meant what I said about you guys. It's great seeing you guys smile and catch somewhat of a break." Caitlin said as she smiled at Barry.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm better than I have been. Why?" Caitlin asked trying not to show anything was wrong

"I just didn't want to leave you here all by yourself. You know I trust you right?" Barry asked hoping he wasn't saying anything wrong

"Yeah I do." Caitlin replied

"But do you trust yourself? Do you trust yourself to know that if Killer Frost breaks out of your mind at any time she may try to appeal to a vulnerable side of you? Holidays can be tough times Caitlin you know that. I just don't want to leave knowing you could be vulnerable and the next time we meet she could fully be in control and I won't be able to save you" Barry said as he began to look away before he felt Caitlin's hand on his face. It was slightly cold but she wasn't using her powers.

"I won't let her in. I promise." Caitlin said as she gave him a reassuring look. "But I still feel I need another set of the Metahuman cuffs just in case. At least until this is sorted. So if Cisco hasn't gotten me something for Christmas then he can give me a set of those."

"We're not going to treat you like a prisoner Caitlin. We'll find another way of trying to dampen down your powers without having to treat you like a criminal. Because you're not. And you never will be." Barry said as he then began to leave the room. "So do I lock up or what?"

"No it's okay I'll handle it just go on. Have fun. You deserve it." Caitlin said as she gave him another smile.

"Yeah well so should you. Your usual spot will be waiting if you change your mind" Barry said as he then sped off leaving Caitlin standing there alone in the empty lab.

Caitlin walked around as she began to reflect for a moment. In the span of 3 years it amazed her how much their lives had changed in that time. She had overheard Sara and Oliver discuss a similar topic in the after party of the Dominaor's defeat. Time itself had changed. There have been whole other timelines that once existed now changed due to one alteration and the death of Nora Allen seemed to be the center point of it all. Why Barry's mom of all things? Why is it by changing that one event did things always have to alter? Caitlin sighed as she sat her desk and began to put her head down to rest. The truth was she didn't come here to work she came to try and get a peace of mind that at home she only got so often. Unbeknownst to her however things were about to get strange. Well stranger than usual.

* * *

Caitlin's eyes fluttered open a little as she tried to regain her bearings. She then gasped as she saw a white gloved hand was caressing her desk. She then jump started awake and fell back on her chair in shock. In any other situation she'd probably be embarrassed by her clumsiness and then laugh about it but she didn't have time to here. It was then a voice spoke to her. A calm one at that with a hint of a rasp but it still sounded inviting.

"I wondered how long more you would sleep. 4 hours is awfully long for someone to sleep this late is it not Dr. Snow?" The Stranger asked as he walked over to Caitlin.

Caitlin looked up at the voice she heard confused and stunned. Was she still dreaming? How did this person get into the lab without waking her and setting off the alarms or even the app?

Getting a full glimpse of him she saw that he was decked out in what appeared to be a black suit, black socks, black shoes, white gloves, and a huge blue cape which seemed to double up with a high collar. He also was wearing, a black hat with a wide brim creating a "mask" shadow. Looking at him closer Caitlin widened her own eyes as she realized why this was. This man if he even was one had no pupils. She also noticed he was wearing what looked to be a gold medallion around his next with the two pin pieces on the cape also being colored gold. Caitlin sat there for what felt like ever as she saw the man extending out his hand to help her up. Somewhat curious but also intimidated she took it as the man helped her up and dusted off her shirt and pants that had been dirtied a bit after she fell over.

"Thanks I guess" Caitlin said hesitantly as she stood awkwardly next to the man.

"Not a problem. Since my entrance caused this I only saw fit to help you out. A pretty girl such as yourself shouldn't have to spend her time laying on the floor with no help to guide her after all." The Stranger said as Caitlin found herself surprised and blushing at his compliment.

"So who are you? How did you get in here? If you're a meta-human we have an app for guys like you and if that thing is broken..." Caitlin began before the Stranger interrupted her.

"One question at a time my dear. You wish to know if I'm what you call a meta-human? Well I'm not a meta nor a human. As for how I got in here? Well let's just say there's more than one way to get in somewhere" The Stranger answered as he walked over to a kettle and tea set up that was in the kitchen part of the lab "Tea?"

"No thank you I guess you can help yourself out." Caitlin said much to her own confusion. This man had broken into the lab yet she was offering him hospitality rather than calling Barry or Cisco for help. Then again the man had done nothing wrong yet. There was something odd about him. As if he wanted to help her and she wanted it.

"It's not for me my dear. I have no need for it. Please drink. It'll calm your nerves" The Stranger said as he handed her the cup as she took it hesitantly.

"What's in this thing?" Caitlin asked

"Half a spoonful of milk not too hot but not too cold either. Your usual is it not?" The Stranger asked as Caitlin nodded a "yes" in response as she prepared to drink it.

"No LSD? No substances?" Caitlin asked again as the Stranger shook his head as if to say "no"

"Just regular tea." The Stranger answered as he watched Caitlin drink from it. She then walked over to the chair that had fallen over and was about to pick it up when the man made the chair stand upright all without using his hands and instead pushing it up with what looked like levitation. Caitlin looked at him bewildered while he remained stoic and calm.

"Okay are you sure there isn't anything in this?" Caitlin asked as she looked at the tea and drank from it "Because it's damn good tea and I don't want to throw it away if I found out you did something to it."

"Do you believe in magic Dr. Snow?" The Stranger asked as Caitlin looked at him somewhat startled.

"Well if you asked me 3 years ago then no. I'm a scientist I only enjoy magic as a piece of fiction which is what I thought it was. Now though... I guess so. What with alternate universes, changes to the timeline and alien invaders why not have magic exist? Plus Felicity told me about what she and Oliver dealt with not too long ago." Caitlin said in sadness as she remembered Laurel and how she lost her life at the hands of Damien Darhk.

"Yes I'm well aware of Mr. Darhk. He was quite the problem. One I would have dealt with myself if I could have." The Stranger said as he then looked at her with a sympathetic look "My condolences in regards to Ms. Lance. And Mr. Raymond. All those you have lost."

Caitlin smiled as she remembered them all. "Thank you. But why couldn't you deal with Darhk? Oliver spent a long time trying to find someone to help him defeat and match Darhk and yet you're here but you didn't help? We lost a friend because you weren't there to end it sooner."

"I can only do so much I'm sorry to say. I cannot directly interfere and combat a force for someone. I must simply guide them. Thus it was such that I couldn't help Mr. Queen. He was quite lucky though that John and Esrin were there to help him in his time of need. He couldn't have picked two better helping hands in the art of the dark arts despite John's sometimes questionable behavior. " The Stranger answered as Caitlin looked at him confused as to how he knew this "I'm well acquainted with Mr. Queen's allies to the other side. After all who do you think helped guide them in their beginnings?"

"So what are you like a guardian angel?" Caitlin asked curious about what this man if he was one really was.

"Not exactly. But I may have been. Lives are always changing. You know this yourself." The Stranger answered cryptically.

"Yeah and so little time to process it all." Caitlin said as she held up her hand as she felt it start to grow cold as suddenly it warmed up. She looked at the man who was holding out his hand using some kind of power to cool it down.

"Your powers remind me of the time I encountered a young Norwegian traveler with similar abilities. It took Tora quite a while to get used to her powers as well" The Stranger said as he saw the sadness in Caitlin's eyes.

"Why me though? I didn't ask for this. I don't want these powers. I don't want to hurt anyone" Caitlin said as she began to cry again. She then stopped as she noticed her tears were beginning to freeze and become icicles much to her shock. She then saw them fall and shatter as she saw the man holding out one finger.

"Mom was right. It's becoming unstable" Caitlin whispered in horror as she looked at the man "You seem to be all knowing Mr... it doesn't matter but why are you here? Are you here to help me get rid of these powers?"

"The mystery of the universe is that it keeps bringing us surprises Dr. Snow even if we don't expect or seemingly want them. We must therefore adapt to them. As I've said already. I may only guide you. But I am here to show you things." The Stranger said cryptically as he saw the determination in Caitlin's eyes. "What if I told you that your reality was one of many?"

"Yeah Earth 1, 2, 3 all the way to 38. I'm well aware. There's so many worlds out there." Caitlin said as she exasperated in frustration "Are the answers I seek on another earth? Is that it? Which one then? We've barely scratched the surface of them. It would probably take a lifetime to explore them all."

"That much you are right about." The Stranger said as he walked towards her. Caitlin stood there not sure whether to move or not. Before she knew it she felt the man walk behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Allow me to enlighten you."

Suddenly Caitlin gasped as she felt herself being sent flying through the Lab and into another reality entirely all the while screaming. She suddenly stopped as she found herself to her shock floating inside a blue/purple void. She looked over and saw various squares showing what looked to be other worlds.

"This is the multiverse. Worlds throughout all the cosmos. What you will find here is infinite. Various worlds but also timelines." The Stranger said as Caitlin watched doors also manifest themselves. "This is what you witness each time you travel to another world for the first time or discover a new one. Your friends Mr. Ramon and Mr. Allen know this quite well. What there is, was and will be you will find here. The multiverse is your oyster as they say."

Caitlin looked around in awe at what she was seeing. The multiverse itself. It was both fascinating and beautiful at the same time. Looking at the various worlds she spotted what seemed to be the Earth of another Flash. She also saw Kara on her earth. There also looked to be an Earth filled with superheroes who were gathered in a big fight ready for battle with what looked to be a green monster and a man wearing a suit similar to Ray's amongst their ranks. She then saw a world and what she assumed to be Kara's cousin she told them about facing a man in big silver armor.

"Have you had your fill of admiring yet?" The Stranger asked as Caitlin turned around and saw him floating behind her.

"What are the doors exactly for?" Caitlin asked

"As I said they represent time. Various points in time can be accessed from here. All you must do is think of where you want to be as you enter. Then you will appear where you desire most." The Stranger answered.

Before Caitlin could answer she found herself being touched by the man again and then being hurled back out of the void screaming as she the saw she was back in the lab as if things were normal again, having also found herself sitting back in her chair. She then looked over and saw her tea cup which she had finished off earlier was now filled with tea again.

"I put another pot on. Go ahead" The Stranger said pointing to the cup.

"You're positive there isn't anything in this?! Because even as someone who's gone to other Earth's what I just felt was the biggest rush and scariest thing I saw in my life." Caitlin nearly shouted as she began to shake and try to regain herself. Feeling calm again after a few minutes she then drank from the tea. "Why are you showing me this? Why not Barry? He's the hero not me."

"To show you how much you are not aware of in this universe. To show you not all is what you think it is. In the beginning of existence is where the mind and matter met. We use our thoughts to form a reality. As you saw there are an infinite number of universes. These worlds are without end. Some of them benevolent and life giving while others such as the one you call Earth 2 being filled with darkness and a need to survive. There are many dark places where powers older than time lie ravenous and waiting to emerge. I should know. I did all of this so you can ask yourself one question. Who are you in this multiverse Dr. Snow? Caitlin Snow or Killer Frost?" The Stranger answered as he saw Caitlin sat there with a blank emotionless expression on her face. Finally he heard her give an answer that was filled with sadness but maybe realization on her part.

"I don't know." Caitlin whispered as she got out of the chair and walked away from the man. Deciding she had enough of this she then turned to him. "I don't know who or what to call you but I want you to please leave me alone!" Caitlin shouted at the man before turning and walking further away from him unaware of a door materializing in front of her.

"I am a Stranger. A Phantom in the dark. The Phantom Stranger" The Stranger proclaimed revealing his identity so to speak. "Before you go my dear I ask one more thing."

"What?" Caitlin asked confused

"Do you mind your step on the way out." The Stranger said cryptically as he walked towards her. Caitlin stepped backwards in an effort to get away from him as she then found herself tripping through the door and screaming again all the while falling from a large height into a whole new world.

"Now. The true tale can begin." The Stranger said as he walked through the door and shut it as it then disappeared from the lab.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So that's the first chapter done. Hope it wasn't too boring of an introductory chapter. Like I said I haven't written for these characters before but I hope the story mostly remains true to the series but if there is anything you feel I can improve upon please tell me and I'll try to correct those mistakes in the future.**

 **So who the hell is Caitlin's guide you might ask if you are only someone who watches the shows and aren't as familiar with the comics? Who is the Phantom Stranger? Well not even he knows who he is if that's any consolation (basically he has 4 different origins as well as his New 52 one which seems to give him a full fledged origin while in the original universe it is said that the 4th origin is possibly the correct one).**

 **The Phantom Stranger is basically like a DC version of the Watcher from Marvel or even to some extent the Ancient One from Doctor Strange (The film version anyway which I drew inspiration from here even some of his dialogue if you pay attention is the same just slightly changed) in that he is one of the oldest and most powerful magic users in the DC Universe and usually serves as a spiritual guide/consultant to characters and only appears when he feels it is necessary to do so.**

 **You may also remember him from an episode of Batman the Brave and the Bold where he was voiced by Kevin Conroy and he and the Spectre voiced by Mark Hamill played a betting game over whether Batman would seek justice or vengeance against his parent's killer. It's one of that show's best episodes and the darkest.**

 **As for who would play him in this story if it were actually made for real (which I'll do every time introduce a new character in my stories) I would cast Michael Wincott known for the Crow amongst many other roles (if this were a movie and if he were alive I would have casted Alan Rickman hence all the references to him throughout the story. May he RIP). This also is the first of several future appearances I have thought about for the Stranger should I do more Arrowverse stories. Like I said at the beginning I have some in the back of my mind but one step at a time.**

 **Though to give you an idea I'm pretty interested in the magical side of the DC Universe that I feel bad it can't seem to be explored much in the Arrowverse what with Constantine's one appearance and not using Zatanna even though it clearly felt like the role of Esrin was meant to be filled by her. My guess is this is the result of Doug Liman's Dark Universe (Justice League Dark) film being in development. But with fanfictions such limitations aren't a worry.**

 **The conversation about Christmas films and what makes one a Christmas film and what doesn't is based on a common conversation I've heard throughout the internet. Me I have no strong feelings whatsoever only that the films are enjoyable but you can debate if you so wish. Mainly it was written as a test to see how I would do writing the more down time/comedic dialogue which now that Barry and Cisco are on good terms and friends again fully I feel we'll be getting back to slowly but surely.**

 **As for all the various worlds Caitlin saw there are ones Barry saw before such as the 90s Flash series world and Kara's world but I added the world of the DC Extended Universe and also the MCU. I could have easily added more worlds but I didn't want to go overkill on it. Let me know what worlds you would have liked to have seen.**

 **Anyway I think that's it so far (knowing me though I probably forgot some stuff).** **If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Hope you enjoy the story as much as I am looking forward to continuing it. This is your friend Steve993 signing off and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Fond Memories

**Author's Note:** **Here's the next chapter. To all those who have reviewed so far then thank you. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Caitlin winced as she opened her eyes as she found herself staring up at the blue winter's night sky. Getting up she dusted snow off of her and got her bearings as she looked around. It wasn't snowing when she left? Had this so called "Phantom Stranger" really transported her back in time or to another universe entirely? Looking over she saw a house that felt familiar to her. After a few minutes of looking her eyes widened as she realized what she was seeing.

"It was such a lovely home wasn't it?" The Phantom Stranger asked suddenly appearing.

Caitlin jumped as she turned around startled by his sudden reappearance "Look if you're going to stick around the least you could do is quit with that reappearing and disappearing act. It's scary."

"Sorry. I forget that young mortals are prone to being startled by the unexpected." The Phantom Stranger said apologizing for his mistake. "Well are you not going to go in? It is your home after all."

"Won't this cause some kind of paradox? We're already dealing with enough repercussions from time travel in the future as it is." Caitlin said not sure what to do as she found herself shivering with the cold.

"You need not worry about altering the past. The form of journey you are undertaking is not one of entering the real past and future and interacting with it you are simply seeing it. Whatever you see here is your own memory. Nobody can see or hear you and you cannot interfere. All you must do is observe both what you know and don't know." The Phantom Stranger explained.

"So that's the same for memories as well and things I haven't seen yet? If I enter the future will I only see things and not be aloud to talk to anyone? And I'll be able to see things I wasn't there for?" Caitlin asked making sure she was understanding all the rules of this.

"Yes." The Phantom Stranger answered.

"Okay then." Caitlin said as she walked over to her childhood house and to the front door. "So do I knock or what?"

"Go on. Knock." The Phantom Stranger said as he waited to see what she would do.

"Okay but if nobody can see me then who will my mom be answering the door..." Caitlin began as she went to knock before she found her hand phasing through the door as she then jumped back in shock. She then looked at the Stranger confused as to what was going on.

"Don't look at me. I didn't startle you this time. You yourself did." The Phantom Stranger said with a smile.

Caitlin looked at him slightly annoyed and confused as to why she was a ghost so to speak.

"As I have said Dr. Snow you are witnessing events but not taking part in them. As such you do not have a physical form and appear as nothing more then as a ghost. Or a Phantom like myself." The Phantom Stranger answered.

Caitlin hesitated as she was about to phase through the door fully. Could she face a memory from her childhood? What if it wasn't remembered? What if there was something she never wanted to see?

"Go on Dr. Snow. They're waiting for you." The Phantom Stranger said as he encouraged her to go in.

Finally Caitlin phased through the door as she walked in and found herself in awe and a bit of happiness at what she was seeing. It was like it was Christmas in her childhood again. Everywhere she looked there was decorations laid out. Being distracted by her walk down memory lane Caitlin didn't even feel a young girl run through her as she then turned around and entered the dining room where she saw the little girl run to the tree and shake a present. It was herself. She looked to be about 10 years old.

"I remember that. It was my first junior science play kit. I finished working with everything in that set within a week." Caitlin said as she looked over in fondness at her younger self who looked to be in her element wondering what she was holding. Suddenly the elder Caitlin found herself taken aback as she saw who was coming towards her and picking her up. It was her dad.

"Now Cait you're not supposed to shake or open your presents. Not until tomorrow." Caitlin's father said in a calm tone that still had a level of discipline.

"I know Daddy. But I'm just so excited!" Young Caitlin said enthusiastically.

"Why don't we look at the snow and I'll tell you a story. You up for that sweetheart?" Caitlin's father asked as she nodded her head "Okay then sweetheart."

Young Caitlin and her father sat by the window looking out at the snow while the elder Caitlin and Phantom Stranger watched from afar. The elder Caitlin smiled as she began listening to the story.

"There once was an old married peasant couple that longed for a child. Alas though the couple were unable to have a child no matter what and being peasants wouldn't be able to afford a family lifestyle anyway. But that didn't stop them from wanting a child. Finally one day though after making a snow doll the couple wished for a daughter. One they would love and treasure always. To their surprise however they found their wish granted as the snow doll came alive and thus became the daughter they always wanted. Alas though there was a price. Though the couple could love their daughter the daughter herself was unable to love. Much like her adoptive parents the daughter found herself crying out to the heavens hoping someone could grant her the ability to love despite hearing warnings not to from the spirit who brought her to life in the first place. Finally she was able to love and she fell in love with a young human boy" Caitlin's father said as he stopped for a moment allowing the young Caitlin to take all this in.

"Did they live happily ever after?" Young Caitlin asked innocently.

Caitlin's father gave his daughter a sympathetic smile before he finished the story "Sadly though the spirit's warnings shouldn't have been ignored as the young Snow Maiden found herself melting and forever was no more."

Young Caitlin began to cry as her father gave her a hug. "Why did she die daddy? Why does anyone die?"

"Nobody knows darling but what I do know is this. Death isn't the end of all things. It's just another journey and one we all have to go on. Do you know why I told you this story sweetheart?" Caitlin's father asked as the young Caitlin shook her head as if to say 'no' "It's because of the message. That it is better to live life fully, even if only for a short time, than to hide away and just exist. I don't want you going through you're life feeling miserable and sad Caitlin. I want you to go out there and continue to build new chapters in your life. Because I know you're going to be something someday. Something you might not have even expected. It's like that Alfred Tennyson poem your mother has been making you recite. Do you know it yet sweetheart?"

"I'm still learning it. It's pretty hard to remember." Young Caitlin said timidly

"You'll get it sooner or later. You're a special girl Caitlin. Being different is not what makes you feel weak it what makes you who you are. You're my little girl. And I'll always be with you." Caitlin's father said as he rubbed his daughter's hair as she giggled.

"I love you Daddy." Young Caitlin sniffled as she looked up at her father smiling.

"I love you too sweetheart. Come on let's go see if mom is in the kitchen making coco." Caitlin's father said as he took his daughter's hand and walked past the elder Caitlin and the Phantom Stranger into the kitchen.

The elder Caitlin just stood there in silence feeling a combination of shock, sadness and happiness. It was an odd feeling of emotions to say the least.

"You're father was wise beyond his years. You must have learned a lot from him." The Phantom Stranger said

"Yeah he was and I definitely did. Not that I always took it to heart." Caitlin said sadly as she thought back to the various times she let her distance from people overshadow any feelings of happiness and joy she could have even they were brief.

"Taking advice on how to live one's life isn't easy Dr. Snow. You want to be independent but also know whoever is giving you advice was just trying to help you. We all need help sometimes. Even superheroes." The Phantom Stranger said as another door materialized in front of them. "Come on my dear. We must be going."

Caitlin looked back at the setup one more time as she began to feel sadness "Okay let's go."

Caitlin and the Stranger walked forward through the door, shutting it as it closed and disappeared behind them.

* * *

Walking through the door Caitlin arrived at her next destination as she saw the Stranger stand behind her and the door disappear. Looking around she saw that they were at a church cemetery. She knew immediately the point in history she was at.

"Bring the door back." Caitlin said quietly

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way." The Phantom Stranger answered

"You said the doors take me to any place in history should I imagine myself there. Well I don't want to be here!" Caitlin yelled

"You may believe you do but another part of you might have more control then you think and thus is the reason why you're being led to these moments you are trying to regret and avoid. They are a part of you Dr. Snow. There's no denying that. You must confront them. Only then you will achieve some kind of closure. And peace." The Phantom Stranger said as he gestured her to follow him into the church.

The two phased through the doorway as Caitlin saw herself now a bit older at the alter trying to deliver a eulogy for her dad. She then saw her younger self run away from the alter and down the aisle towards her and the Stranger as she saw her mother run after her.

"Caitlin! Caitlin! Come back here!" Carla, Caitlin's mother called out running down the aisle as both ran outside past the elder Caitlin and the Stranger. Both walked outside and observed the conversation that the elder Caitlin remembered unfortunately all too well.

"I couldn't do it mom. Why couldn't I do it?! Why couldn't I deliver that stupid poem you had me recite a 100 times?! I just wanted to make him happy one more time." The Young Caitlin yelled as her she saw her mom standing there not saying or doing anything. "Mom? Aren't you going to say anything? Tell me things are okay? Dad would always do that why can't you?!"

"Because I'm not you're father." Carla said bluntly as the young Caitlin walked towards her and tried to fall into her mother's arms as she stopped her from doing so. "Just go back inside. You don't need to deliver the poem I'll tell them to move it along."

"Thanks I guess." The young Caitlin said as she walked past her mother and elder self back into the church. The elder Caitlin stood there in silence as she looked over at the past vision of her mother.

"There's nothing more I can see here. From that day on she remained cold and distant. It took only recently for me to finally get some emotion out of her. It wasn't easy." The elder Caitlin said as she observed her mother standing there not saying anything.

"You wish to be more like your father yet in many respects you share much in common with your mother. Such a thought doesn't sit well with you I imagine? Both of you are guarded and for lack of a better term 'cold' with your feelings and how you approach people. Only when you're alone or when you're with the one you love most do you truly let your emotions out. As you are about to see" The Phantom Stranger said as he pointed to Carla who suddenly began to change her tune.

"I know you're expecting me to show some kind of emotion. Well I'm sorry that I'm disappointing you. I couldn't even cry tears of joy on our wedding day how do you expect me to cry at this? And now Caitlin is asking for support that I can't give. Because you were better at that stuff not me. I didn't deserve you. I couldn't even remain faithful to you." Carla said as she began to feel tears manifest as she tried to fight them back.

Caitlin widened her eyes in realization. No it couldn't be.

"I found out recently. Don't worry Caitlin will never know. I plan to send him away." Carla said as she regained herself. "You shouldn't have left without allowing me one last chance to say I'm sorry and that I love you Charles. Watch over Caitlin. She needs you more than she'll need me."

Caitlin looked on in shock as she saw her mother turn and walk back into the church. After a few minutes of standing in silence Caitlin finally spoke up.

"So I do have a brother?" Caitlin asked as the Phantom Stranger nodded his head "On Earth 2 Killer Frost mentioned she had a brother named Charlie and while I was confused and thought the name sounded familiar I didn't think much of it. Charles. My dad's name. How could I have been so stupid?"

"It's okay my dear. You didn't know." The Phantom Stranger said sympathetically as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"So do I go find him? Was that why I was shown this?" Caitlin asked

"Sometimes people find each other in the most unexpected of ways. You need not worry about your brother's whereabouts for now." The Phantom Stranger said reassuring her as another door materialized in front of them. "It's time to go."

"Okay sure. Where?" Caitlin asked

"Wherever your heart and mind wish to take you." The Phantom Stranger answered.

Caitlin looked back at the church and then at the cemetery for a moment before stepping through the door as the Phantom Stranger followed behind her, closing the door as it then disappeared behind them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter done. I know it's short but I don't plan for this to be very long. I'm thinking possibly 9 chapters at the most. Anyway as I've said before I'm still getting used to writing these characters so if things feel off then I'm sorry.**

 **Emotional chapter all around. At least that's what I wanted to try and get across and I hope I did. I know I'm asking a lot but it's only so I can make sure I'm doing a good job. I'm not fond of people who don't listen to reason sometimes and just believe what they write is genius. Then again I guess my problem might be that I doubt myself too much.**

 **Anyway the story Caitlin's dad tells her is various combinations of an old Russian folktale of the Snow Maiden. Admittedly I wasn't very familiar with the tale (I'm Irish) so if it sounds like I'm simplifying things then I apologise to my Russian readers (if there are any) or anyone familiar with the story. I just wanted a nice story to tie into the themes that I'm trying to integrate into the story of don't waste your life, take chances and learn to accept yourself. But I'll talk more about that in the last chapter. And yes that poem Caitlin couldn't recite will come back into play later in the story (if you've seen the Frasier finale you might now which poem it is).**

 **So we know Caitlin's brother doesn't exist on Earth 1 but for my story since it's an alternate take I decided to add that detail in. Mainly because I had the feeling they were setting that up but because of how many family changes we have right now (Diggle having a son and Martin having a daughter) maybe they didn't want to go overkill on having new family members. Maybe they'll do something with it down the line who knows but I decided to add it now. Will it be explored in my possible future Arrowverse stories? Maybe future isn't set in stone you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Anyway I think that's it for now (again knowing me I'll probably forget things though). Hope you all have a good day. This is your friend Steve993 signing off and I'll see you next time.**


	3. Sky High

**Author's Note:** **Here's the next chapter. To all those who have reviewed so far then thank you. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Caitlin opened her eyes as she walked through the door with the Stranger following behind her as the door then disappeared behind her. She then looked around to see where they were next and was confused when she found out where they were. They were at her old college in Hub City.

"What are we doing at my old college?" Caitlin asked as the Stranger gave her his usual response of cryptic answers

"Wherever your heart chooses to go you know deep down why you are here. Come" The Phantom Stranger said as she followed him to the entrance way. The two then entered the school as they walked down the hallways. Caitlin again couldn't help but be taken aback at this trip down memory lane.

"You know as much as visiting the old stomping grounds is nice I don't know what I could learn here. I remember school not being so bad." Caitlin said

"Many people recount their education days differently. Some prefer to imagine things as better then they were so as to not feel like they were a disappointment. Others believe they were a disappointment but may in actuality have been better then they thought." The Phantom Stranger said as Caitlin looked at him confused "Have you ever put yourself in another person's shoes Dr. Snow?"

"No not really. It's hard to put yourself in a hypothetical situation like that since you're trying to imagine yourself as someone you're not. I wish I could. Perhaps then I might understand some people better especially Barry." Caitlin said as she thought back to her friends and wondered if they had returned to the lab and found out she was gone.

"It is said that you never really understand a person until you consider things from his or point of view until you climb into their skin and walk around in it. Not everything is easy as we make it out to be Dr. Snow." The Phantom Stranger said as they stopped at a door of a classroom "We're here."

Caitlin looked at him for a moment as they looked in through the window and saw her younger self sitting with her various classmates. She then saw she was being called up to make a presentation. With a nod telling her to go ahead the older Caitlin phased through the door with the Stranger following behind her.

"And so it is through this that the idea of thermodynamics is divided into various laws from which each being different. Each also follow different branches of description. Classical thermodynamics for example is the description of the states of thermodynamical systems at near-equilibrium, using macroscopic, empirical properties directly measurable in the laboratory. It is used to model exchanges of energy, work and heat based on the laws of thermodynamics. The qualifier classical reflects the fact that it represents the descriptive level in terms of macroscopic empirical parameters that can be measured in the laboratory, that was the first level of understanding in the 19th century. A microscopic interpretation of these concepts was provided by the development of statistical mechanics." Caitlin said as she was suddenly stopped by her teacher while her classmates clapped for her.

"Thank you Caitlin and I apologise for stopping you but we need to go through other students. Regardless though I look forward to reading your report on the history and workings of thermodynamics. Miss Lincoln will you deliver your report please?" The teacher asked as the young Caitlin returned to her seat.

The elder Caitlin suddenly remembered the person that was being called up to bat to use an analogy. Louise Crystal Lincoln was the school's most beautiful student. Every guy wanted her and every girl wanted to be her. Yet she was shown to be very intelligent but one glance at her and all people were focused on were her looks and it bugged her on the inside. All she wanted was to be recognized as smart and not as some girl who while beautiful she knew she had more to offer than just her looks but her looks were all people wanted.

"Thank you Caitlin. Part of studying is to challenge ideas. Many challenged the idea of James Clerk Maxwell and his theory of the demon. But I propose something else entirely." Louise began as she began playing a slideshow on a screen that showed rough schematics of some kind of machine. "Excuse the crudity of these designs but it's still in the early stages. It could take years before it's finalized. This is my Self-Sustaining Thermodynamic Ultraconductor Engine. A device that I believe could subvert the second law of thermodynamics in order to create perpetual motion.

Everyone began to whisper and talk to one another both confused and amused over what Lincoln was supposing while some were too distracted by her beauty to even listen to her speaking.

"Miss Lincoln while such an idea would be intriguing to learn about such an idea may never happened. You yourself have pointed out how many have tried to challenge the idea of the second law of thermodynamics and many have failed in doing so. It is a noble effort for you try to break new ground but at this point in time there is no way of doing so it is best for you not to try and waste your life." The teacher said trying to dismiss her ideas

"If you could let me continue I can show you. We're all proposing to be scientists right? Our job is to explore the possibility of the unknown and make new discoveries." Louise said feeling offended that nobody cared to hear her out.

"But we also must have one foot in reality also Miss Lincoln." the teacher added. "Our time is unfortunately up so I will read over the rest of your papers over the weekend." the teacher said standing up from his desk as everyone got up from their seats and began to leave.

"But I've barely started. Doesn't anyone want to pay attention or is at least a tiny bit curious?" Louise asked as everyone bumped into her as she eventually was pushed onto the ground accidently. She then saw a young man hold out his hand as he helped pick her up.

"Thank you." Louise said as she tried to force a smile at the young man.

"Well I'd hate to see a pretty face like that be trampled by muddy shoes." The young man said

Louise gave him a glare of annoyance. Just like everyone else she thought as she prepared to walk away to the door. "Wait that's not everything. I really am upset we couldn't get to hear more of your presentation."

"Really?" Louise asked curious but intrigued that someone wanted to listen to her

"Yeah. Like you said our job is to challenge ideas not just reinforce them." the young man said

Before Louise could respond another young man walked up to them, his demeanor being unpleasant.

"Move away Mahkent. Louise doesn't have time for losers whose dad is a deadbeat in prison." the other young man said

"How many times do I have to tell you to back off Frank. I'm not that kind of girl." Louise responded as she felt Frank grab her.

"Well maybe you are and you just don't know it yet." Frank said clearly not getting the point as he then felt his arm being twisted by Louise.

"Why can't any of you idiots get it through your thick skulls that I am not some dumb bimbo who has nothing else to offer you?! I'm more than that. Don't anyone of you want to hear of my ambitions? My plans? It's like the idea of a future is a joke to you!" Louise said as she twisted Frank's arm fully, breaking it as she then kicked him onto a desk as he crashed into it breaking it.

Hearing the commotion everyone who had left ran back inside including the teacher clearly furious as to what was happening.

"Miss Lincoln what is the meaning of all this? Why are you still here and causing trouble?" the teacher asked

"Don't worry I'll see myself out sir." Louise said as she stormed out of the room leaving everyone confused and slightly scared.

* * *

Being mostly quiet throughout this display the elder Caitlin finally spoke up while the Stranger silently observed.

"Wow. I had no idea that had happened like that. I vaguely heard about it but people seemed to be exaggerating what had happened." Caitlin said with a hint of regret over what had happened to Louise.

"What can you gather from Miss Lincoln? What are her feelings? Do they remind you of your own?" The Stranger asked

"Well I remember her being ambitious but I forgot she was to this level. I hadn't heard from her since this day nobody did. It's like she disappeared off the face of the earth." Caitlin said as she began to wonder what happened to her.

"She wants approval. To prove herself and be independent and not be seen as just one thing by society. This sounds familiar to you does it not?" The Stranger asked as Caitlin shook her head

"Okay maybe we might have similarities. But I know when to keep things in check and when maybe the idea of pushing impossible boundaries is going too far." Caitlin said

"But does Killer Frost know that? You live in a world where aliens can exist or know ones where they can fly and where regular men stand up to the gods. Where men can run at the speed of sound and travel through time itself. What are the rules of physics? Is it now so tough to imagine them bending? To imagine them breaking?" The Stranger asked cryptically challenging Caitlin who didn't respond.

The elder Caitlin walked down the hallway until eventually she arrived at the lockers and saw Louise sorting out her locker feeling frustrated. She then saw her younger self doing the same as she struck up a conversation with Louise.

"Hi Louise" the young Caitlin said awkwardly.

"Oh hi Caitlin" Louise said feeling a tad annoyed and depressed

"What's wrong?" the young Caitlin asked

"Oh nothing. It's just I'm bothered that I couldn't even begin my presentation. I could show it to you some time if you like?" Louise asked

"Thanks I'll think about it" the young Caitlin said as she prepared to walk away before she heard Louise's voice call out to her

"Caitlin. Am I weird?" Louise asked

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked confused

"This idea of mine this theory. What if I'm wrong? What if I spend all this time and effort working on this device and the designs without forming a regular life and it'll be all for nothing? I will have not only wasted my life but I'll be a laughing stock. I just should just do what my mother says and what everyone else expects of me. To use my looks to get by in life. It's all they want so I might as well give it to them." Louise said as she sunk to the floor and started to sob.

The young Caitlin feeling sympathetic decided to walk over and sit next to the troubled girl.

"You're not stupid Louise. You're ambitious. And that can be a good and bad thing. It's just a matter of balancing things and how you choose to go forward. You have tons of admirers then embrace that. Any girl would kill to have your pretty looks I know I certainly would. I know they might sound like jerks at first but if you allow them into your life and let them stick around maybe they'll see beyond the surface level. You can't necessarily judge everyone on first impressions because you're just doing the same thing they are with you. If you're the confident type then be that and be proud of your intelligence too. We all have our gifts it's just a matter of bringing them out of us. And I promise you I'm going to keep in touch even when we graduate." The young Caitlin said smiling as Louise started to regain her composure.

"Thanks Caitlin. So where do you think you're going to work?" Louise asked

"Well my mom has been hounding me to work for her. But I've been hearing great things about S.T.A.R Labs. We should apply together." Caitlin said tugging her arm as Louise nodded.

"Maybe. Thanks Caitlin for everything. You're not so bad. I kind of thought you were a little cold and distant at first but now I see you are more than that." Louise said as she got up from the floor while Caitlin got up too.

"So how about this. You see me off when I head for Central City and I'll see you off when you go to where you're going. Deal?" Caitlin asked

"Deal." Louise responded.

The two young students then shook hands as they then turned away from one another as Louise then saw the young man who had approached her earlier walk towards her. She was about to walk away but then thought about what Caitlin said and decided to wait for the young man's response. She then saw him hold out his hand.

"Look you don't need to explain anything about what happened earlier. If anything I kind of thought you were cool taking down that jerk like that. He's been getting away with hurting people for far too long if you ask me." the young man said

"Thank you I guess." Louise said as she awkwardly smiled at the young man. "I caught your name sort of Mahkent was it?"

"Cameron Mahkent." Cameron said as she shook his hand.

"Louise Crystal Lincoln. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Louise responded

"I hope so too." Cameron responded as they both walked down the hallway together as the young Caitlin smiled at the seeing them before she turned the other way herself.

The elder Caitlin stood there in silence before the Stranger spoke up.

"So why did you never see her again?" The Stranger asked

"I thought you would know that already since you know everything it seems. Because she never responded back. I sent letters and emails but I heard nothing. Finally I got my response back to join S.T.A.R Labs and sent one final email and she never responded." Caitlin said feeling disappointed.

Caitlin looked over and saw a door materializing in front of her. Knowing the drill she walked through it as the Stranger followed behind her as it then closed and disappeared behind them.

* * *

Caitlin walked through the door as she found herself arriving outside a house she was unfamiliar with. She then phased through the door as she saw what looked to be a middle aged woman having a conversation on the phone. Caitlin couldn't make out the topic but it sounded trivial. Walking up the stairs she then entered a room and saw various notes scattered on the floor and a desk with a computer having been left on. Walking over to one of the notes she widened her eyes as she saw a different schematic for Louise's machine. She then felt something pass through her as she saw Louise walk over to a desk and turn on a lamp light as she began working on her designs and talking to herself.

"Call me ambitious Caitlin. You're right about that. Soon I'm going to show all of them. All those who thought Louise Crystal Lincoln was just some pretty face are going to rue the day when I make my revolutionary discovery. I just need the money for an expedition. And I think I know how." Louise said as she pulled up her laptop which was doing a search on a criminal website before finally landing on the person she was looking for.

The image revealed a man by the name of Dr. Joar Mahkent nickname Lanky Leeds a notorious racketeer "Use one dumb boy's crush to get closer to criminal dad. Manipulate him to steal funds from your future of S.T.A.R Labs. And the rest is out of my hands. Arctic expedition here I come." Louise said as she gave a smirk.

Caitlin became somewhat shocked and surprised as to what she was seeing. Her friend was ambitious but seemed to be quite mad and obsessed with her future. She didn't want to believe Louise had the capacity to be evil but was starting to see it.

"So now you know why she didn't call. Because she didn't care. She wanted nothing more then to manipulate you and all those around her. And you gave her even more confidence to do so." The Stranger said

"So this is my fault? She stole from fake Wells while using someone else to do it without anyone knowing it. How was I supposed to know?" Caitlin asked

"You weren't. But now you do." The Stranger answered

"It's because of that machine she's designing and trying to build" Caitlin said trying to find out the answer as to why Louise was so mad.

"How so?" The Stranger asked

"I've seen this with Zoom and Thawne and all those who want to be fast and want Barry's speed. They want this object and force that they think will make them powerful and now Louise wants this machine so she can gain some credibility." Caitlin explained.

"An object cannot make you good or evil. The temptation of power. Forbidden knowledge. Even the desire to do good can lead some down that path. But only you can change yourself." The Stranger said again giving out strange wisdom as another door materialized in front of them. "Come. I feel it is time we moved on."

"But I can't leave knowing what I know about Louise. She might plan to hurt someone." Caitlin said

"If you know your history like you claim you do you know there is nothing to worry about for now." The Stranger said as he walked to the door.

Caitlin after hesitating for a moment followed him as they both walked through the door and it shut behind them all the while Louise continued her work.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter done. Sorry it took awhile. I'm going to try and have this story finished before the new year since I only want it to last a short amount of time. I'm going to try and push for 6 or 7 chapters at the most.**

 **In regards to some of the scientific stuff in this chapter most of it comes from me looking online. I don't claim to be anything scientific expert so if you want to correct me on things then you can do so at the end of the day it's a story of fiction involving super heroes so I wouldn't be too bogged down in the science of things.**

 **If you don't know comics then you might not recognize the names of the new characters in this chapter but if you do then you'll know they are the second Killer Frost (With the first Killer Frost's first name as a middle name) and the second Icicle. I wanted to try and add a new element that I feel the show itself will probably add in the future so we can still have an evil Killer Frost once Caitlin finds a way to control her abilities because I don't think they have it in them to turn her evil permanently especially after how much we've invested in the character. As for Icicle even though he's Green Lantern and probably will never appear there's no harm in having another potential ice themed villain for my version where I'm not constricted by the potential limits that the CW has on certain characters or just doesn't want to use for whatever reason. If this were an episode I'd make it a Sky High reunion (also the reason why it's the title of this chapter even though that took place at a high school. I couldn't think of anything else for a title) and cast Danielle Panabaker's former castmates Mary Elizabeth Winstead and Michael Angarano as Louise Killer Frost and Icicle Jr. respectively.**

 **I hope people are finding this interesting. This my first story within the Arrowverse so I probably sound kind of rusty in how I'm handling the characters and their characterization. Anyway if I don't post another chapter within the next few days then I'm going to take this opportunity to wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. This is your friend Steve993 signing off and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:** **Here's the next chapter. To all those who have reviewed so far then thank you. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy. Sorry I've taken so long. I'm going to be finishing this up in the next chapter or two. I didn't want to prolong it as long as I did but other things happened be it stuff like Christmas or just things in general.**

* * *

Caitlin walked through the door as she found herself surprised to where they were next. They were back at S.T.A.R Labs. At first she thought she'd be grateful to be home but she couldn't help but wonder why they were suddenly home when she felt like she hadn't learned what it was she was supposed to learn.

"Why are we home? Am I done? Did I learn whatever it was I was supposed to learn?" Caitlin asked the Stranger confused.

"You are home. In a sense. The home you want." The Phantom Stranger responded cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked

"Cait." a voice responded from the doorway.

That voice. It couldn't be. Ronnie. Caitlin turned around as she sure enough saw her seemingly deceased husband walking towards her.

"Barry said you were working overtime since I left town for the week so I came as soon as I was settled back in." Ronnie responded smiling as he went to kiss his wife who just stood there, to excuse the pun frozen. Ronnie broke apart from Caitlin now feeling a tad confused about her behaviour. "Cait. You okay?"

Caitlin looked at Ronnie with a feeling of regret and happiness. He was really here. But it wasn't real was it? But she could dream. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little confused. I didn't expect to see you back today."

"Well I'm here now. Come on. It's game night at Barry and Iris's place." Ronnie said grabbing Caitlin's hand as they prepared to walk out the door.

"Yeah. I'll catch up." Caitlin responded as she kissed Ronnie for what felt like ever. It felt so real. Feeling his lips again felt like she was in heaven. She then noticed them starting to freeze up as his filled up with fire. Just like Deathstorm and Killer Frost.

"Fire and ice" Ronnie responded as he walked out the door.

Caitlin sighed before she asked the inevitable question. "Okay. So what is this? Where am I now?"

"You are in a world that your heart wants you to be in. You miss Ronald Raymond more than anything in the world. No matter how much you say you've moved on from even when you fell in love with Zoom, he was always on your mind. You regret not being able to save him the day the breach opened between Earth 1 and 2 and the other Earths. This is a world where you succeeded in rescuing him." The Phantom Stranger answered

"But how? How did Barry manage..." Caitlin began before she looked at her own hands and back up to the Stranger "My powers. They manifested early. But how? Barry said they were brought on by Flashpoint."

"Your powers were in many ways always a part of you just as Killer Frost was since the day the particle explorer responded. All you needed was the right emotional trigger. The timing can always be different. Flashpoint was only one of several ways they were triggered in different timelines you may never see. After all your friend Mr. Ramon didn't know he was what you call a meta-human until he died at the hands of Eobard Thawne. When Mr. Allen went back in time to fix that it triggered his power more earlier than it would have had he not died in that timeline." The Phantom Stranger responded.

"So is it an emotional thing? Emotional responses bring on physical changes? If Barry hadn't changed the timeline would my Killer Frost powers manifested sometime after the fight with Zoom?" Caitlin asked trying to make sure she was understanding all this.

"That's exactly how they came to be. You were so emotionally traumatised you wished for a way to make things better. You wanted to help and never feel defenseless again. Your darker half that we all have the potential to be sensed this and grew inside you. It only needed a way to manifest itself as a real form. The form of Killer Frost." The Phantom Stranger answered.

"But I tested myself and I didn't have the meta-human gene. How did this happen?" Caitlin asked

"You forget your friend Mr. Ramon also tested negative before he became aware of his abilities two years later. It's just sometimes a matter of timing Dr. Snow." The Phantom Stranger responded.

"If Barry never changed things. If we kept going into the original timeline with no reprecussions of Flashpoint. How did my powers manifest?" Caitlin asked a little worried about the outcome.

"You know I cannot tell you too much. All I can say is that you were spared a lot more physical and emotional trauma through not witnessing it." The Phantom Stranger responded.

"So this world I'm in now. How long can I remain here?" Caitlin asked trying to move onto something else.

"You can stay for however long as your heart feels it wants too." The Phantom Stranger answered. "Go. He's waiting for you. I'll be right behind you."

"Okay." Caitlin said as she walked out the door where Ronnie was there waiting for her.

"There you are. What happened in there Cait? Is there something wrong?" Ronnie asked confused and concerned.

"No. I think everything is perfect." Caitlin responded as she took his hand and they walked down the footpath together while the Phantom Stranger followed behind them.

* * *

What seemed to be the next day Caitlin and Ronnie were working together in the lab while smiling and kissing each other. Caitlin didn't care if Cisco said to "move the lovey doovey stuff out of the lab" if it was going to be a continuing thing. She wanted to savour every moment with Ronnie. Nothing could possibly go wrong in this moment. Suddenly a buzz at the door was heard.

"I'll get it." Barry said as he left the lab.

"So. Do you want to maybe go somewhere else? I don't think Cisco can take another minute of this" Ronnie said with a smile.

"Cisco says a lot of things. Some of it I understand some of it I pretend not too. Let's just pretend we don't." Caitlin said as she kissed him again.

Barry suddenly returned a few moments later as someone followed in behind him. "Uh Caitlin this person was looking for you. Dr..."

"She knows who I am Barry it's okay." the voice responded as Caitlin widened her eyes in shock.

It was Louise Lincoln. Suddenly she was here. Alive. But where had she been?

"Louise. I'm surprised to see you again." Caitlin said as she got up and the two shared an awkward hug.

"Well I'm kind of surprised to see me too." Louise responded as everyone looked to her confused.

Seeing this Caitlin took the time to explain. "Guys this is Louise Lincoln. She and I used to go to college togehter"

"Dr. Louise Lincoln. The arctic explorer right? You said you found a way to subvert the second law of thermodynamics in order to create perpetual motion by creating some kind of device." Barry said impressed but confused as to why she was suddenly here.

"Louise. Where have you been? Why didn't you try and contact anyone? Have you done so since then?" Caitlin asked

"Well that's kind of why nobody has heard from me in so long. I couldn't." Louise responded.

"I think if we're going to get a potentially tragic history from someone maybe we should all be sitting down?" Cisco asked as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

After calling over Dr. Martin Stein everyone was all sitting down together with hot coco save for Caitlin. Curiously though Louise was clutching the cup and drinking it like it was saving her life.

"Great coco Cisco. You have no idea how much I needed it. You got anymore?" Louise asked

"Sure." Cisco responded as he got up to make more.

"So what happened next?" Barry asked trying to get back on topic.

"Well I got the money for an expedition and hired out the crew. Well at least that's what they said they were on their fake resume." Louise said with a hint of bitterness

"If they weren't a regular expedition crew then what were they?" Martin asked

"A terrorist group. Called HIVE." Louise answered

Everyone in the room sat quietly at this revelation before Louise continued "I read up on what they did to Star City and how they killed that poor girl who was a hero. Laurel Lance the Black Canary. Did you guys know her?"

"Yeah we did." Barry answered.

"Well with heroes like the Flash and the Green Arrow around her sacrifice isn't in vain. There will be plenty more around to pick up where she left off" Louise said seemingly sympathising with the group as she continued her story. "So these guys who were HIVE once they knew my machine was a real thing that was close to completion they came with me to stop it from being completed and ensure that the engine was never made public in order to protect H.I.V.E.'s investments in the energy industry."

"What did they do to you?" Caitlin asked

"They locked me in the S.T.U's engine. They expected me to die." Louise answered

"But you didn't." Barry said feeling he didn't like the next answer.

"Yeah I was surprised too. In a panic, I ripped out the wires for the engine's coolant system while I was in there. I eventually broke out and escaped into the winter and I pretty much survived on my own. No radio contact or anything. All the communication was lost when they destroyed the place to bury the evidence." Louise answered

"But if you escaped how could you know that?" Martin asked confused

"They began to destroy the place as I was left to die. I don't know what happened to them afterwards but I imagine they got what they wanted. Finally after so long being away from civilisation I was surprised when I found a Norweigan camp and they agreed to bring me back to Pittsburgh which is where I'm originally from. I've been home ever since then. Living alone and disgraced. Everyone laughed at me in college Cait and they were right. We were wrong." Louise lamented

"But your machine worked. That's what you set out to do and you did it." Caitlin said

"But what does it matter when it's destroyed and your name is forgotten? I looked up what was said about me. I remained in the public consciousness for about a month before I was forgotten about again." Louise said her tone now being angry as her hands turned blue unbeknownst to everyone else.

"I know you're upset but people move on. But if you told the world you were back and began continuing to do research again surely your name will shine again in the scientific community?" Caitlin said trying to dampen her former friend's anger hoping the mad ambitions she saw before might have been put behind her.

"The only way to remain relevant around here Cait is if you become some freak in a costume and be shunned for it. Nobody cares about the wonder and fascination about scientific advancements. They're just waiting for you to become the next lab experiment so they can exploit you to no end. I've been doing my reading on the meta-humans. Everyone knows their names because they did something crazy and made their presence known because they announced it. They owned what they are. And I think I should too." Louise said her tone now being more sinister.

"Louise. What are you talking about?" Caitlin asked now feeling a little more worried.

Before anymore could be said the meta-human app went off as Cisco ran to it. "What's that?" Louise asked

"Look Louise we loved having you but that's a sign saying something just came up. Maybe see you again sometime?" Cisco asked trying not to sound suspicious as he looked to find the source of what was happening while Barry went to look with him.

"I'll take her to my place." Caitlin said trying to spare any further explanations.

"Thanks Caitlin. It was great seeing you all. I hope we can see each other again real soon." Louise said as she then walked out the door of the lab.

Before she could follow her Caitlin went to kiss Ronnie "If you're going out there. Please be safe."

"I will. I promise." Ronnie answered as they broke away from one another and Caitlin left the lab.

Following Louise down the hall she looked beside her and noticed the Phantom Stranger was suddenly there again. "Where were you?"

"I needed to be somewhere. I felt you could handle things on your own for awhile." The Phantom Stranger answered.

"Well Louise is alive. And yet I don't think that's a good thing." Caitlin said with worry.

"What do you mean by that?" The Stranger asked pretending he didn't know even though he did.

Before Caitlin could say anything she and Louise arrived outside of S.T.A.R Labs as they stood on the footpath looking around to make sure everything was safe. Knowing they were Louise turned to Caitlin. "You know Cait. I thought I liked you. But then I realised I didn't and that I was just jealous of girls like you. People who were pretty and smart but didn't have constant attention placed on them for the reasons they didn't want. When I went on that expedition I was on top of the world. I thought this was my moment. This was the moment where Louise Crystal Lincoln's name would be known. But on that day something else happened that I didn't expect." Louise began as she suddenly started to sound more sinister.

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked a little worried.

"You thought we were friends right? Well I lied. I'm pretty good at that. For the longest time I resented guys only liking me for my looks. My mom said if guys don't appreciate your brain than at least they can appreciate your face. That's how it was for her. So I did that. I manipulated every jock every scrawny little geek who just wanted to stand next to me to make sure I got what I wanted when I wanted it. And it worked. I manipulated Cameron the boy who I met that day when I first presented my designs for the S.T.U into working for me. The poor boy dies for me. He would do anything. Even subject himself to horrific experimentation just so he could be like me." Louise said smiling an evil smile.

Caitlin looked shocked as she stepped back away from Louise who just kept walking forward

"I got his dad out of prison so he could get the money I need from this place. Wasn't pretty hard to cover my tracks. Of course being betrayed by those bastards at HIVE wasn't fun but I got the last laugh in the end. You see Caitlin more happened on that day. I changed. But in many respects perhaps this was always in me. It was just a matter of letting it out." Louise said as Caitlin looked upon her with a mixed look of awe and worry.

Louise seeing this look smirked as she transformed into her own version of Killer Frost. Her suit was black with a cape made of ice draped on the back of it. Her skin was also completely blue and her hair was now also made of ice and was spiked. Needless to say she was a true ice queen

"I thought people would look up and see the name Louise Crystal Lincoln in the library or on TV or on the internet. But they were wrong. Now all they'll see is..." Louise began before she was interupted

"Killer Frost." Caitlin finished

"Yeah. I was thinking about that name or the Ice Queen. Glad you like it too." Louise answered

"All this for a little publicity?" Caitlin asked

"Love Caitlin! Love and admiration. True adoration that nobody gave me. All I was given was pity love. I spent all this time trying to work for the love and rely on my intelligence. But I get it now to suceeed in life you need to sell out and embrace the sheep who will love you for one thing. Because they make the perfect pawns. But I'll make them see it as true love and admiration." Louise said angry and confident. "You told me to embrace my ability to be confident and intelligent. That's what I'm doing."

"But you could hurt people with these powers. I could help you control them." Caitlin said

"I don't need help controlling Caitlin. I need help surviving. I need to absorb heat to survive." Louise said as Caitlin widened her eyes in shock.

"Then the HIVE members and Norweigan campers were..." Caitlin began before Louise interupted her.

"Yeah they're dead. The only way I could feel warm, the only way to melt the ice in my veins... was to kill." Louise said as she fired an ice blast at Caitlin as she fell to the floor and absorbed it.

Louise confused walked forward as she saw Caitlin begint to manifest her Killer Frost powers. "You too? Shit. We could be sister ice queens. Together Caitlin. You and me could take on the world. Imagine that."

"No thank you. I'm not Killer Frost. I am Caitlin Snow." Caitlin answered as she fired an ice blast back at Louise who created an ice shield to protect herself as she then fired her own blast that fought back against Caitlin's. Eventually the blast proved to much as it exploded sending both back to the ground as the ice explosion struck everywhere they were near freezing lamp posts, cars, buildings etc.

Louise dusting off her suit then put her hand to her ear signifying she was in contact with someone. She then turned to Caitlin. "Well Caitlin it's been fun catching up but I have to go. I need to go do some repair work."

Caitlin struggled as she eventually got up only to see Louise use her ice abilities to propell her into the air and fly away from her. She then looked at the Phantom Stranger who was standing there having witnessed the fight. "Are you sure you couldn't do anything to help?"

"No. I cannot." The Phantom Stranger answered. "Where do you suppose she went?"

"I don't know. She needs heat energy to survive. She said she needed to do some repairs." Caitlin thought before the realisation hit her. She was going to find Jefferson and use him as a source of energy survival. "I need to get to Barry."

Caitlin ran as fast she could back into the lab as she saw Cisco running out to greet her

"Woah Cait where's the fire?" Cisco asked

"Fire. Don't talk to me about that. Where are Barry, Ronnie and Dr. Stein?" Caitlin asked frantically

"They went to investigate a kidnapping at a repair shop. Some guy with ice abilities kidnapped this kid named Jefferson Jacksen. I call him Icicle." Cisco said feeling proud of himself

"Where are they now?" Caitlin asked

"They are in a warehouse on Dan and Jurgens street." Cisco said looking at the app.

He then looked over to see Caitlin walking out the door "Where are you going?"

"I'm not letting it happen again. Time for Louise to learn to Let It Go." Caitlin said as she transformed into Killer Frost.

Remembering what Louise did she used her ice abilities to propell her into the sky as she used her abilities to freeze the windows and fly through them. The Phantom Stranger moved his hand in the shocked Cisco's face. Caitlin only at this point used her abilities to save Ronnie as far as everyone else was concerned. Never did she embrace them like she did just now.

"Humans. So amazed and so curious." The Phantom Stranger muttered as he flew into the air following after Caitlin.

* * *

At the warehouse Barry was facing down Cameron Mahkent now nicknamed Icicle by Cisco. He had captured a former promosing footballer named Jeffersen Jackson but for what purpose Barry couldn't fathom.

"Okay I'll bite. Why did you kidnap this kid?" Barry asked

"I did it for her. She wanted me to do. I coudn't say no because then I would let her down." Icicle responded.

"Who?" Barry asked

"Me." Louise answered as Barry turned around and saw her now in her Killer Frost form. "Dr. Lincoln? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me Barry." Louise answered "Don't be shocked. It wasn't hard to figure out when that app went off. Plus finding out Caitlin's abilities."

"What do you want with me?" Jefferson asked as he struggled to move from the chains he was in.

Louise smirked as she walked over to him and touched his face "I've read about you Jefferson. Promising football star before an accident with Dark Matter from the particle accelerator caused an injury ending your career early?" Louise asked as Jefferson slowly nodded "Are you aware of what you're truly capable of though?"

"No." Jefferson answered

"I figured not." Louise answered "You have meta-human powers lingering inside of you. It's just a matter of bringing them out. But more importantly you're a being who can create heat energy. Something I need to survive. Something that can heal me."

"So that's it. You're going to use him to try and rid yourself of your abilities?" Barry asked

"No. I'm going to use him to stablise me so that I can survive without as much heat absorption. Whenever I need too I'll feed on him till he's sucked bone dry. Then I'll find someone else. Just like I did before." Louise said as she pointed to a dead corpse in the corner that looked to be turned to dust and dried out of any life. "Dr. Henry Hewitt was the guy's name. Kind of an ass.I think I've explained enough to you now Mr. Allen.

Louise then turned to Icicle "Cameron darling."

"Yes?" Icicle asked

"Give him a cold and merciless death." Louise ordered with no hesitation.

Icicle nodded as he then began throwing Ice projectiles as Barry who dodged them all as best as he could as they then began to fight.

Satisfied Barry wouldn't be able to stop her Louise proceeded to touch Jefferson as he began to glow from the absorption of her power "Don't move darling. It'll all be over soon."

Suddenly Louise was blasted back onto the floor by a blast of fire. Slowly she got up as she felt herself absorbing the heat "Wow. You're stronger then I thought. I feel wonderful."

"That wasn't him. It was us" Ronnie answered as he stepped out from the shadows now as Firestorm.

"Firestorm. You know I read about you too and considered using you but I didn't think I could capture you easily. And here you are walking into a trap I didn't even set." Louise said feeling smug

"You don't have to do this. I can find a way to stablise your abilities without potentially harming any lives." Firestorm said trying to appeal to her.

"Is that Mr. Raymond or Dr. Stein talking? Either way your sympathy crap blends together." Louise said cynically. "Now I'll be with both of you in a minute. First the matter at hand."

Louise fired an ice blast at Firestorm as she shielded it with a fire wall. Firing back at her she protected herself with an ice wall as she absorbed the blasts. Looking at the roof she froze part of it to send collapsing down on top of him.

Quickly though he burned the collapsing frozen roof causing some of it to fall on Louise knocking her to the ground and crushing her legs.

Struggling to move Firestorm moved the roof pieces off of her and held out his hand to help. She went to take his hand only for her to punch him in the face and knock him to ground.

"Now. If anyone else wants to interrupt? Good. I need to feed." Louise said as she touched Jefferson and absorbed his heat energy. Eventually she consumed his energy force leaving him a dead corpse much like Hewitts.

Louise satisfied turned around to Firestorm who was standing up with fury. Barry had managed to knock Icicle onto the ground and pin him to the wall with some of the collapsed roof pieces as he too prepared to face her down.

Before she could do anything though Louise started to glow to an alarming rate as she held herself in pain. Feeling concerned the two heroes walked towards her before she unleashed an uncontrollable amount of power on the two causing them to be pinned to the wall and covered in ice.

"I feel more alive then I've ever felt! You ask me I want to get rid of this?! No. I want it forever! Who would give up power like this?!" Louise asked

"I would" Caitlin said as she fired an ice blast at Louise knocking her to the ground. Quickly Louise got up as she created ice blasts in her hand

"I would give it up. I don't want to be this. I wouldn't wish this upon anyone." Caitlin said pleading with her to stop

"Well I would so too bad." Louise said with a sneer as she fired back at Caitlin who fired back their ice blasts once again colliding.

Quickly breaking from their prisons, Barry and Firestorm tried to assess the situation and how they would be able to take Louise down before anyone got hurt. Before they could do so however Icicle broke from his bonds as he started firing back at them. Dodging his attacks Barry decided to ask him a question.

"Why are you doing this for her? Why does she mean so much to you?" Barry asked

"I thought she was interesting and she is. She makes me smile and happy. I was never that before." Icicle answered

"By being her slave? She's just manipulating you to do what she wants." Firestorm said trying to make him see reason.

"That's what other people did too me including my dad. She promised that whatever I did for her it would benefit us both and the world. She's going to change things and I'll be there to see it because I know she'll make things better." Icicle snapped back.

"Somehow I doubt killing people to survive and encasing the world in eternal winter isn't going to be saving the world" Barry said dismissing the idea.

"Just like everyone else. You don't want to give new ideas a chance." Icicle said cynically

"It's important to have ideas yes. Sometimes though they can be dangerous if said by a dangerous and unstable mind. And we can't allow those people to go forward because if we did it could be a disaster for us all" Firestorm said

"Enough!" Icicle screamed as he fired a massive blast at the two who dodged it. Instead the blast hit Louise encasing her in an ice prison. Caitlin stopped her powers from flowing any further as she ran to hug Firestorm. Icicle pushing past them tried to break the prison open before it exploded open knocking him aside.

"Cameron darling." Louise said coldly

"Yes?" Icicle asked nervously

"Why did you do that?" Louise asked

"I didn't mean too. They got in my way." Icicle said frantically

"What did we talk about in regards to mistakes? That there was no room for them in the future. That all your life you had been making them. And your first step to correcting them was to erase the past by snapping your dad's neck!" Louise barked as she slapped him to the ground. "Have you forgotten that?!"

"No! I haven't!" Icicle yelled as Louise stepped on his back hurting him

"Then why do I count no mistakes corrected? If you need something done you have to do it yourself I suppose." Louise said as she suddenly felt the unstable energy "Okay what is this? What's going on?!"

Firestorm then heard the voice of Martin inside his head "She's becoming unstable. Too much of that energy is causing her to be more unstable. If she isn't contained in some capacity she's going to explode and could cause a lot of problems."

"I hear you" Firestorm said as he then strided towards Louise and grabbed onto her.

Caitlin realising what was happening ran towards him "Ronnie!"

"Cait." Firestorm responded as he held her hand. "I have to do this."

"No you don't. We didn't ask for this none of us did. Why do we have to answer the call when nobody asked us to do this?! Losing our lives and for what?! For people to try and hurt us again and again?!" Caitlin asked sobbing as the Phantom Stranger stood behind her unemotional.

"Because you know it's the right thing to do. If you have powers like we have or Barry has than, that if you could do good things for other people, you had a moral obligation to do those things That's what's at stake here Cait. Not choice. Responsibility." Firestorm said noticing the disappointment on Caitlin's face as he smiled and tried to lighten the mood "If it makes you feel any better. That was all Ronald. I didn't say anything."

Caitlin smiled "I love you."

"I know" Firestorm said as he kissed her one final time.

Breaking away Firestorm held onto Louise who struggled in his arms as he flew away with her, Icicle grabbing him by the leg.

"Mahkent! Where are you going?" Barry asked

"Believe me. You're the only one who cares." Icicle responded

Watching them fly away Barry quickly grabbed hold of Caitlin as they sped to where Firestorm was which was near the cliffside river where Platique's body detonated.

Arriving Barry and Caitlin saw Firestorm standing on the edge with Louise with Icicle standing to the side.

Firestorm quickly separated into Ronnie and Martin who could only stand there surprised as Ronnie turned to him "Go"

Ronnie gave him one final smile as Martin gave a salute of respect as he ran towards Caitlin and Barry.

Grabbing hold of Louise Ronnie willing allowed his energy to be absorbed by her. His three friends could only watch in horror as they saw their friend's life force be consumed before their eyes. For Caitlin it was like losing him all over again.

Finally Ronnie's energy was drained leaving him nothing more than a lifeless, drained corpse. Knocking it over the cliff into the river the crazed and hungry Louise turned to run towards the trio but before she could so Icicle grabbed hold of her.

"What are you doing you cold blooded fool?!" Louise asked frustrated.

"Correcting a mistake" Icicle answered

The trio watched as they willingly saw Icicle throw himself and Louise over the cliff and into the river. The trio watched with a mixed emotion of sadness and happiness as an explosion erupted from the water signifying that Louise had exploded and died from the overload of energy, also killing Icicle along with her. They were sad at the sacrifice of Ronnie and Cameron but happy that Louise was no longer a threat even if they didn't want to kill her to do so. They had hoped for another way but sadly there wasn't.

Caitlin sobbed as Barry hugged and comforted her. Over his shoulder she could see the Phantom Stranger standing there next to Martin as a door materialised behind them.

Breaking away from the hug Caitlin walked towards the Stranger as she turned back and saw another version of herself looking over the edge of the cliff with Barry and Martin.

"Your counterpart from this timeline. Come it's time for us to go." The Stranger said as he walked away

"Yeah. Maybe to somewhere I don't exist" Caitlin said as she stormed through the door.

"Dr. Snow?" The Stranger asked as the door shut closed. "Dr. Snow." The Stranger repeated. Sighing he used his magic to keep the door there longer as he then opened it and walked through it shutting the door behind him as it disappeared.

Wherever they went next it was going to be their last stop.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter done. To save time so I can get the last chapter done I'm not going to go into a long explanation as to what the meaning and themes are I was going for this chapter. My only hope is that you enjoyed this story. I know it wasn't anything great (At least I see it that way if you thought it was great than cool I'm glad you liked it) but as I've said before this is my first story in the Arrowverse. Basically I consider this a learning curve before hopefully I can do better next time.**

 **Anyway stay safe and I hope you have a good day. This is your friend Steve993 signing off and I'll see you next time.**


	5. A World Without Snow

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. To all those who have reviewed so far then thank you. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy. So I had thought about splitting this up into two chapters but I decided to just make it one long chapter so I can finally finish it. I didn't intend for this to go this long but now I can finish it and move onto other things and get back to my main stories. Now onto the story.**

* * *

Caitlin walked through the door as she found herself out on the middle of the street. Noticing everything was dark and desolate and empty she began to worry about being alone but that was common for a night like this. Walking through the streets she looked inside a department store that was shut but the TV was running and saw a report.

"And in the news today temperature rates are continuing to drop. People are dying from the cold weather each day with no end in sight. Our beloved Queen Frost has since had many of her top scientists create a cure to survive the permanent winter although not many have survived despite this." the reporter said

Caitlin widened her eyes in shock. Queen Frost? Killer Frost ruled over everything? What earth was she on?

"Wait we're getting this report from S.T.A.R Communications. It appears that we should not panic about the cure. It will work in the future. People just need more of a dosage. Plus we can't avoid taking it now. It's mandatory. It is the law to take it. And we don't want to upset our Queen don't we?" the reporter asked nervously. The report cast then ended as Caitlin then ran through the streets as she tried not to slip. The footpath, roads and pretty much the whole city seemed to be covered in ice. A permanent winter it seems.

Walking further through the city streets Caitlin walked towards where S.T.A.R Labs was. Except now it wasn't S.T.A.R Labs it was now a big communications tower called S.T.A.R Communications. On the side of the building was a screen detailing the history of the world right now. Honestly speaking to herself it was probably something she needed but what she saw wasn't what she was expecting at all.

"Dr. Louise Crystal Lincoln. We know the woman who is now Queen Frost. But how did she get to this point? Well like all stories our journey begins at home. Growing up Louise was a young woman who was always pushed to be greater. Always striving to make people believe in her intellect beyond her incredible beauty. And she did as she presented her own machine schematics just out of college that could subvert the second law of thermodynamics in order to create perpetual motion. Impressed by her skill set she was welcomed by Dr. Harrison Wells into S.T.A.R Labs beginning a promising career in science and it was until the night of the particle accelerator explosion" The presenter explained giving context to the world at large so far.

Caitlin was suprised but also glued to what she was seeing. Louise had pretty much lived out a life that also contained elements of Caitlin's. What was going on?

"On the night of the particle accelerator explosion Central City changed forever. Chaos, disorder and war erupted between the various meta-humans who wanted to cause destruction and those who wanted to stop the chaotic violence. Finally the war was won thanks to our own Dr. Lincoln who led a revolt against the evil Flash and now leads our fair city encased in this wonderful winter wonderland. And when all this was over she was even to find some peace and happiness by marrying her long time co-worker and fellow meta-human Firestorm, Ronald Raymond." The presenter said with enthusiasm.

Caitlin's mouth hung open in shock as she saw a video of Louise and Ronnie from their wedding day getting into the car.

"Like Fire and Ice" Louise said as she shut the door.

Not believing what she was seeing Caitlin ran down the street not caring if she slipped anymore as she finally arrived at a cemetary. Francitcally looking through the various tomb stones which was difficult without a flash light she then spotted a young woman standing over a grave with an older man. Looking at her closer Caitlin realised to her shock and horror that it was Iris and Joe. She then saw Joe give Iris a hug as she tried to listen to what she was saying.

"He wasn't a criminal dad. You know it right?" Iris asked with tears in her eyes.

"I know. But with whatever she has at her disposal she can change things to see however she fits with her vision for the world. Come on let's try and make it home. If we're lucky Lieutenant Snart and the Rogues won't report us for curfew." Joe said as he walked away with Iris who left a lilly flower on the grave.

After making sure they were gone with her heart pouring out for them all the same, Caitlin slowly walked over to the grave. It was dark but she could make out the grave. It was Barry's.

"No. Please god no! This can't be happening!" Caitlin cried as she fell to her knees. She then looked up and saw a shadow shine upon the grave.

"I'm afraid it is Dr. Snow. You wanted to live in a world where you didn't exist. You got your wish." The Phantom Stranger said now suddenly appearing behind her.

Getting up from the ground Caitlin regained her composure as she asked the Phantom Stranger the obvious. "Why? What is going on? Why did my absence bring on the apocalypse?"

"Sometimes one person's influence despite how small they may think they are their contribution means more then they can imagine. By not existing in the world you allowed Louise to gain notoriety within the class and now without you to go to S.T.A.R Labs naturally someone else must get that opportunity and it happened to be her. She realised much early on that if she could manipulate people she could get more attention and love and didn't need to travel to the arctic or commit a crime to do so. Because she was there for the particle accelerator explosion she was able to use her intelligence and looks to rally a group of people together who were frightened and scared for the future after a disaster that was much bigger than it was in your time. She promised them many things and they believed it. Call them foolish in hindsight but if a charasmatic leader came to you one day and said they could make problems go away you'd be inclined to believe them would you not?" The Stranger asked as he saw Caitlin shake her head.

"But this place is hell. How can they not see this?" Caitlin asked

"They can and can't. Some see this but are too afraid to stand up. But more often or not she uses your friend Mr. Ramon as a way to spread false visions thanks to his ability to see the future that predict only good things come from her rule over the city. She uses a special machine augmented to do so." The Stranger answered.

Caitlin hesitated before asking her next question. "What about Ronnie? What is she really doing with him?"

The Stranger didn't answer as he just teleported both of them to the inside of Louise's ice fortress.

"Wait are we..." Caitlin began before being interrupted

"We don't have much time before somebody notices you. It is best you see what it is you wish to see and then we can leave." The Stranger said as he led her into a secret room he accessed with ease thanks to his magical powers.

Caitlin looked at what she was seeing with horror "Ronnie? Dr. Stein?"

Ronnie and Martin looked to be held in what appeared to be a machine that drained them of their power and into a tube of injection.

"She takes their life force and heat ability. Slowly. Whenever she needs to feed she feeds on them. It's the only force stable enough for her. She is kept alive by using both of them because they are stable. Should they die though she has plenty more test subjects lined up thanks to Dr. Stein recreating the Firestorm Matrix for her. She can use it whenever she wants.

Hearing a noise at the door the Stranger signalled Caitlin to follow him "Come. It is time this journey was at an end."

"I won't leave him. Not this time" Caitlin said as she went to go free Ronnie. Suddenly Louise burst through with her guards both angered and confused.

"Who are you?! Who told you could barge in here without an appointment?! Seize her!" Louise ordered

The guards opened fire as Caitlin tried to unleash her ice abilities to no avail. What was going on? She then realised if she didn't exist then she wouldn't have powers either. Looking around to see if the door would appear she suddenly saw the majority of the guards get blasted through the ground by an energy beam as she then saw the Stranger create a energy shield to protect both of them.

"Get behind me." The Stranger ordered

"What happened to not interfering?" Caitlin asked

"It is my duty to not interfere. But bending the rules to help others is something I am not opposed to doing if I feel it is the only option left much to the disagreement of those who I know on a higher plain of existence." The Stranger answered as he fired a blast at Louise knocking her to the ground unconscious.

The door suddenly materialised behind them as both without hesitation ran through it not looking back without a glance. Now the journey was over. One was anyway. Now the journey to return home while finding the true purpose of this journey was the next to begin.

* * *

Stepping through the door, Caitlin and the Stranger were now in nothing more than a blackless void. Looking around Caitlin noticed they were now nowhere. Getting up she walked towards the Stranger feeling frustrated.

"What is happening now? Why are we here?" Caitlin asked

"We are in an endless void. Your journey through worlds is over. Now begins your journey into yourself." The Stranger said

"Why? Why did you come to me or why did the universe choose me to go on this journey?" Caitlin asked

"I felt your imbalance from across the universe." The Stranger answered.

"Imbalance?" Caitlin asked

"Your presence is like a violent storm. In this quiet world." The Stranger said

"What does that mean?" Caitlin asked

"It means you carry conflict with you Dr. Snow." The Stranger answered "I told you that the temptation of power and forbidden knowledge even the desire to do good could lead some down a dark path. Only you have the means to change yourself."

"Not always." Caitlin lamented.

"Ah. Your conflict becomes clear. You are afraid." The Stranger said.

"Of what?" Caitlin asked

"Of Killer Frost. Yourself." The Stranger said

"I just don't want to be like her. I want to be rid of her." Caitlin said

"One does not simply get rid of something that has always resided within them. They learn to accept it and control it. You must learn to see things differently now with your life now that this side of you has been awakened. Learn not to give into one side. Control both the light and dark." The Stranger said revealing the purpose of the mission. "Only then you can achieve peace within yourself."

"Control both light and dark? I don't think I can do that." Caitlin sighed as she moved around the endless void of nothingness.

"No. You are unwilling. But I can help guide you through your path." The Stranger proposed.

Caitlin stood there unresponsive not sure what to say or do.

"If you're willing?" The Stranger asked

Sighing Caitlin gave her answer "Okay then. So tell me how do I lock away Killer Frost or control her or what have you?"

"You must be empty and understand that what it is you are truly doing which is learning to accept your darkness as part of you. Now close your eyes, turn and walk forward." The Stranger ordered.

Complying Caitlin turned around but still was sceptical "I'm not sure this is such a good idea."

"And why not?" The Stranger asked

"Because she could appear any time and hurt me or taunt me." Caitlin answered with a hint of annoyance.

"A vision can't hurt you. Her words can only truly be poison if you believe them to be so. You must be stronger then you believe yourself to be which I believe you are." The Stranger said complimenting her "But tell me Dr. Snow. How do you know she will come to you?"

"Because I can feel her inside me. There are no vibrations though I don't know if that's possible since we aren't on real ground." Caitlin answered

"Good. Now keep walking. The silence. The ability to think. You can hear the universe around you and inside your self." The Stranger complimented "What else?"

"I can feel her icy touch. I can sense a shiver down my spine." Caitlin answered

"Indeed. You are perceptive. But then again you are a doctor. A doctor after all must learn to observe and see things more then most people as there isn't always one solution to a problem." The Stranger again complimented her for her progress "Is she close in anyway?"

"No" Caitlin answered

"Continue on then" The Stranger added "How else do you relate to Killer Frost?"

"Well I remember what it's like when I become her. My body shivers up and becomes extremely cold. Power of ice flows through my body and my eyes glow with my hair turning a different colour. Not exactly my style of choice but I wouldn't expect you to get that kind of thing." Caitlin answered

"A fascinating description. You see much for someone who wishes not to remember your other side not to mention being unable to see her at this present moment." The Stranger said with curiosity as he sensed the conflict starting to die down within her.

"Well I know what she looks like because she's me even if I don't want her to be." Caitlin lamented.

"Then picture her. In your mind." The Stranger said proposing an idea. "Is she close?"

"No" Caitlin answered with a hint of sadness.

"Are you certain?" The Stranger asked

Stretching her arm our forward Caitlin suddenly touched someone's face. It was Killer Frost standing there looking at Caitlin but not doing anything. Finally she spoke.

"Hello Caity" Killer Frost said with a tone of possible motive of attack.

"What should I do?" Caitlin asked now feeling frightened

"What do you want to do?" The Stranger asked

"Run. But I can't avoid her can I?" Caitlin asked knowing she was in a no win scenario.

"You got that right Cold Heart" Killer Frost said teasing her.

"You are beginning to see. Now be empty and continue onward." The Stranger ordered.

Killer Frost stood there not doing anything despite her apparent taunting leaving Caitlin confused

"Why isn't she attacking?" Caitlin asked

"It is not in her nature" The Stranger answered

"Well that's a complete lie because that's all she's done in my experience." Caitlin scoffed

"Because you do not see her." The Stranger said cryptically

"You mean. See her for what she is?" Caitlin asked as she started to understand.

"Look closer" The Stranger ordered.

Caitlin sighed as she felt nothing "There's nothing. I can't sense or feel anything"

"Look within." The Stranger suggested

Caitlin stretched her hand out to Killer Frost's face and touched it in an attempt to try and understand things further "I feel... fear"

"In Killer Frost?" The Stranger asked

Killer Frost's face suddenly frowned a she moved away a bit.

"Barry! Cisco! Iris" Caitlin said as she began to feel fear and see things

"Ah. Your thoughts dwell on Mr. Allen and your other friends" The Stranger said understanding

"They're all in danger from Savitar and Alchemy." Caitlin said becoming fearful. She then saw a vision of Iris being killed by Savitar. "No!"

Suddenly Killer Frost unleashed her ice powers on Caitlin in an attempt to protect herself from the now alarmed Caitlin, knocking her to the floor.

Looking up Caitlin saw Killer Frost tower above her but not do anything further.

"No. It's not Barry or Cisco or Iris or anyone else. It's me." Caitlin said with realisation "The fear, grief, anger. That's how she sees me. That's how they all see me. How I see myself"

"Ah. Now you can open your eyes. Return to using your regular sight but remember there is more then one way to see things" The Stranger said

"I distanced myself from everyone. Not just now but it's something I always did. Ever since... my dad." Caitlin said with realisation as she saw a vision of her dad taking her younger self by the hand away somewhere. "I couldn't accept his death. I shut myself in like he told me not too. I let him down. Just when I thought I could be comfortable with someone on a closer level which was Ronnie I lost him too. Then I became close to someone who was a psychopath. I don't have any luck it seems. Because I can't see things clearly."

"But now you can. Your connections to your power and mind can allow you to see things in ways others cannot. Something your friend Mr. Allen shares with his connection to the Speed Force. If you can see yourself you can never be truly lost Dr. Snow." The Stranger said "Do you feel peace? Do you feel the conflict fading? The fear?"

Not answering Caitlin walked over to the vision of her father. Even though he didn't turn around to see her she still nonetheless hugged him.

"I love you. But I can't hold onto you anymore. I get it now that I have to let you go." Caitlin said as tears began to form in her eyes. A vision of Ronnie then walked alongside her younger self and her dad. "Daddy. Ronnie. You're free"

Caitlin gave a wave as the visions vanished. She then looked over and saw Killer Frost start to crack and break. She then shattered into a million pieces and fell to the floor. Being reminded of her friends and how much they meant to her and how she knew now she didn't want to leave them ever she thought Cisco would appreciate her reference.

"Hasta la vista, baby" Caitlin said with a tone of finality.

She then saw the Stranger stretch his hand out and gather the pieces of ice and convert them into snow. He then placed the snow inside a snow globe and handed it to her.

"What is this?" Caitlin asked holding the globe

"It is yours to keep. It is a gift. Christmas is based on gift giving is it not?" The Stranger asked

Caitlin smiled. "Yeah it is. Thanks. I just wish I could have given you something."

"The gift you have given me is that I know now you are at peace." The Stranger said as a door materialised "Come. Now one last stop. Back to your home."

"Home. I never thought I'd be happy to hear that word again." Caitlin said as she and the Stranger walked through the door.

* * *

Walking through the door they arrived in S.T.A.R Labs. It was still nighttime almost as if nothing had changed.

"Well I guess this it." Caitlin said before asking "Will I ever see you again?"

"I am around in the world. Observing and once in awhile stepping into guide others when they need it. You're bound to run into me again. Your friend Mr. Allen is long overdue for a meeting with me and others who inhabit the magical plane of existence. But for now though I must visit a group of time travellers on the matter of the whereabouts of an old friend." The Stranger said as he turned to leave the room.

"Right. Listen if it's not too much trouble can you maybe send me to Barry's house?" Caitlin asked feeling she didn't want to walk there alone.

"None at all" The Stranger said as he stretched out his hand and teleported himself and Caitlin to outside Barry's house.

Regaining herself Caitlin looked around as she saw the Stranger had vanished. She then rang the doorbell as she saw Iris answer

"Caitlin! You made it! I mean an hour later but we're glad you're here." Iris said signalling her to come in.

"An hour? That's all I've been gone for?" Caitlin asked surprised

"Why wouldn't you be gone longer than an hour?" Barry asked entering the hallway.

"Nevermind. What are we watching?" Caitlin asked changing the subject as they walked into the living room.

"We are now watching Lethal Weapon another action film that is a Christmas film because all Shane Black movies take place at Christmas and that's a fact" Cisco said pointing at the TV as he watched with Joe "Do you think you'll end up like Danny Glover someday Joe? Getting too old for this shit you know"

"Cisco I've been getting too old for this shit for years. I'm already Danny Glover." Joe said feeling a tad annoyed as Cisco saw the signs not too joke anymore.

"Look I have something to say." Caitlin began as she sat on the couch with everyone gathered around her "I know times have been tough for all of us and for the world at large. But if we allow ourselves to give into fear over freedom. If we can't see ourselves beyond what we believe then we will feel lost. And I just want to let you guys know I'm not lost anymore. I know I've distanced myself from you guys regarding Killer Frost but I'm okay. I'm at peace with it now."

Caitlin pulled out her snow globe which she still had.

Iris took it from her as she began to marvel it "Oh wow Caitlin it's beautiful."

"Where did you get it? And when did you start becoming all philosophical?" Cisco asked

"From a Stranger. Not a bad guy kind of Stranger. Someone who was willing to help. But I think I now have all the help I need in the future here so he has left for now but I was grateful for the push in the right direction." Caitlin said smiling

"Well we're glad you're okay" Iris said as she gave her a hug.

"I have a poem actually I want to share." Caitlin said as she began to recite the poem she couldn't bring herself to do at her dad's funeral. Closure she thought.

"It may be that the gulfs will wash us down;

It may be we shall touch the Happy Isles,  
And though we are not now that strength which in old days  
Moved earth and heaven, that which we are, we are

Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will;  
To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield."

Everyone clapped as she smiled feeling pride return in herself.

"That was beautiful Caitlin" Joe said complimenting her.

"Thanks Joe. I've been thinking about that poem a lot lately. I think I finally get what it means." Caitlin said

"What do you think it means?" Barry asked

"Well I think what it says is that, while it's tempting to play it safe, the more we're willing to risk, the more alive we are. In the end, what we regret most are the chances we never took." Caitlin said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement "I have loved every minute that I've known you. You are my family and I wouldn't trade my time with any of you for the world."

"And neither would we." Barry said with a smile. "No matter what timeline we end up in. We always find each other in the end."

"Well I'm going to take dinner out of the oven" Iris said "Who wants to help?"

"I'll help you sweetheart." Joe offered

"And I'll make sure things are in tasting order" Cisco added

Everyone then left the room except for Caitlin and Barry as he called out to her "Cait. Are you coming?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute." Caitlin said as she watched Barry leave.

Walking up to the window she could see the Phantom Stranger standing outside on the street as he signalled her with a salute as she waved back "Merry Christmas Phantom Stranger."

"Merry Christmas Caitlin Snow" The Phantom Stranger said with a final close off as he walked down the footpath, disappearing into the night.

* * *

 **THE END.**

 **Author's Note: So yeah the story is done. I'll admit I'm not totally satisfied that I had to rush it as time went on do to lack of time on my part I didn't think I'd lose so much time so stuff I wanted to do to make it longer was cut down. Still if you read the story I'm glad you did and be sure to check out my other ones as well. It was an interesting and fun experiment by doing something with the Arrowverse for the first time and I hope you've enjoyed it. Now I can get back to my main ones and someday I might write another Arrowverse story. I think this while not perfect was a stepping stone for something better with these characters done by me at least I hope. Happy New Year to you all and let's hope this year is better then last year I know I'm going to strive to make it better. This is your friend Steve993 signing off and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
